Repentance Reached
by XRachX
Summary: [Slash] Tommy. Mercer. Cabin in Aspen. Guilt. Forgiveness. Inuendo.


Disclaimer: Erm. It's a disclaimer.

AN: Slash. Tommy/Merc. Blame Ren. Cute little fic as bribery for her. She is the one who tempts me from the path of all that is write and Tommy/Jason and my WIPs. Blame she.

---------------

Tommy sighed and shifted again under the thick comforter lying across his body. He may only be lying on the sofa a few feet from the fire but it was still cold, and his palaeontology journal was getting kind of boring. He was happy to continue reading; he was just too comfortable to get up and grab the paperback sitting still packed in his bag. Deciding to just twist further into the warm body his head was cradled against, he flicked through to a different article to see if that would gain his attention any further.

From somewhere just above him, Anton Mercer, seemingly focused on the papers in his hand, spoke out to his partner, "So, how is your friend Miss. Keating?" They had resumed their relationship not long after the end of Mesagog and were now spending a weekend in Aspen, off season, just enjoying the solitude of the mountain cabin.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaley. Hay-lee. Come on, Anton, I know you're a smart man, you can say it. Repeat after me. Haley." Tommy smiled enigmatically at Anton before sticking his tongue out childishly. Hey, he was bored, and there were so many better things he could be doing with that tongue.

"Oof!" Anton just carried on reading, ignoring his boyfriend's protests at being hit in the stomach with a throw pillow. Should teach him to stop being so juvenile. He thought teaching in high school was a bad move for someone with Tommy's mental attitude; to do that and take on four teens as Rangers was just disastrous for his mental age.

"Don't antagonise me, Tommy." He warned.

"Why," Tommy teased, a sly smile spread across his face, "Going to have to punish me?"

"Maybe," Anton mused, eyes still riveted to the page he'd been "reading" for the last twenty minutes or so, "But not it the way you would like."

Tommy pouted, "Uh-huh, well it's not like we ever do it that way round anyway… what would some of your business partners say if they knew… ow! Okay, gotta learn to stop with the physical abuse Anton or I'll have to call the cops and tell them I'm a vicim of domestic abuse."

Anton brought the papers back up to reading level, quite glad with the impact they'd made, still ignoring his petulant lover as he spoke, "You're a black belt in numerous forms of martial arts and to a high, if not official standard in many more… not to mention that blind drunk you can still knock out a man twice your size – hardly the best portrait for a domestic abuse victim now is it, Thomas?"

Tommy shuddered, "Don't call me that, you sound like my father. And, trust me, that's the last person you want me associating you with." Mercer gave him a look, "Unless you're into the whole daddy kink and incest thing, 'cause if you are, we need to have serious words."

"Point taken," Anton conceded. He stared down blankly at his page, he hadn't read any further in the last fifteen minutes and he doubted he would get any further today. "What will it take for you to behave?"

"For you to stop telling me to behave and to give up on work and enjoy this holiday for what it was meant for - relaxing. As in no reports, no phone calls, no meetings, no nothing. Except you, me and that huge bed back there… oh and maybe the cough, the floor, there's the kitchen table…" Tommy smirked widely as he saw Anton shift uncomfortably. He still wasn't used to Tommy's nonchalant attitude to talking about their activities.

Abandoning the papers with a put upon sigh Anton threw them over the back of the sofa with a flourish. Tommy really was having an effect on him. Whether it was detrimental or not was yet to be seen but as Trent had decided it was "cool that he was mellowing" it couldn't be all that bad.

"Cool," Tommy smiled up from where he lay, still sprawled in Anton's lap. "I know you hate taking time of work but… we needed this. No stress, just us. The rest of the world can go to hell this weekend. I've saved it enough; it's time to do something I want, for me, for a change."

Anton muttered something which took Tommy a few minute to process. He sat up abruptly grabbing Anton's hand and holding it within both his own. "Look, enough! I thought we'd gotten past this. You made a mistake, and so did I, we were both partly to blame for what happened but in the end everything turned out okay. No more self deprecation, we messed up, we survived, and we're here. Alive."

Anton had the good grace to flush faintly and duck his head before looking back up at Tommy, "I know. Sometimes I just can't help focusing back on what happened. I know we've moved quite far forward, and I am very pleased about that. However, sometimes I do wonder if the damage done is irrevocable."

"Hey," Tommy interrupted, "The damage is being repaired. We're getting by, and getting through. It's part of the reason why we're here. We're a full year on, we have to leave this behind us, once and for all, okay?"

"Okay," Anton agreed.

Tommy smiled and swooped in to kiss him sweetly on the mouth.

"Now, as we're agreed, let's go celebrate our deal. Bedroom, bathroom or do you feel like testing the strength of the kitchen table today?"

The End


End file.
